Everthing was not as it seemed
by Careful is my middle name
Summary: For over 20 years the Sith have ruled the Galaxy. Darth Sideous has rained his darkness upon the Galaxy, along with his apprentice Darth Vader, the most feared and hated man in the Galaxy, who used to be a Jedi known as Anakin Skywalker, the Chosen One. Before he went to the dark side and destroyed the entire Jedi order. What if that isn't what happened? What if it had been set up


Chapter 1

Luke's pov

" Luke! Come in Luke!" Luke hears through his com.

" I'm here Leia." Luke says picking up his com.

" Good! I was afraid I wouldn't reach you in time... The empire has sent a ship of droids your way! You need to get out of there!" Liea says sounding a little worried.

" I'll be fine Liea, I can handle a few droids. There's something I have to do, I'll leave as soon as I am done." Luke reassures his sister.

" NO LUKE YOU GET OUT OF THERE NOW!" Leia yells at him through the com.

" DO YOU HEAR ME?! YOU GET YOUR..." Luke turns off his com before Liea has a chance to finish.

" She going to make me regret that later." Luke says putting his com on the copilot chair.

Luke cautiously climbs out of his starfighter. He jumps to the ground looking around at his surroundings. He slips his helmet off and sets it on the ship.

" So this is Felucia. Why did the force want me to come here?" Luke asks himself looking at the vast jungle in front of him.

Luke could feel the pull of the force telling him to venture into the jungle.

"Well here goes nothing." Luke says then sets off into the jungle.

As he ventures further into the jungle he could feel as though he was really close to his destination as if he was on top of it.

Better pick up my pace so I can find what ever it is I'm looking for and get out of here before those droids find me. Luke thinks to himself.

As he takes another step he could feel the ground give out under him sending him falling through a hole.

He lands on his feet with a little help from the force.

He grabs his lightsaber from his belt, cautiously looking around at his new surroundings.

No idea where or what I'm in, all I can tell is that it's old. Luke thinks.

"I wonder where that goes to?" Luke thinks out loud, examining the metal door in front of him.

" Only one way to find out." Luke says answering his own question. Luke walks over to the door and it automatically opens.

Luke looks at the open door skeptically, wondering whether or not he should go in there.

" Screw it. The force lead me here for a reason, maybe what I'm looking for is in there." Luke decides, then walks into the room. He then sees something that catches his eye, it was a carbon freeze chamber and someone was in it!

Luke walks over to the freeze chamber wondering whether or not he should free the person inside not knowing who it was.

For all I know it could be a bounty hunter that was put there as punishment for their crimes. Luke thinks

" I guess I'll free them and see what happens." Luke finally decides. He presses the button and as it melts he waits, still wondeting why the force wanted him to free this person.

When the melting process was complete the person falls out, Luke uses the force to catch the person before they hit the ground, then sets them down gently on the ground.

Luke checks the man for a pulse. The man has one but its faint.

Force knows how long he's been in there for, he's luckily to even be alive. Luke thinks to himself.

Luke examines the man still wondering if he was making the right decision to help him.

The man had shoulder length dirty blonde hair, a strong jaw, he even had a scar just outside of his right eye, he was very tall, had to be at least six feet tall.

As Luke further examined the man he saw something that caught his attention, the man had a lightsaber! He even wore the same robes that Ben wore, except darker

Could he be a Jedi? Luke wonders.

But I thought all the Jedi died during the purge except for Ben? Luke thinks.

The man suddenly gasps for air jumps to his feet, his hand hovering over the lightsaber,

" Who are you! And why can't I see!" The stranger says.

" My name is Luke. And you've been in a freeze chamber for quite sometime, I'm afraid lack of vision is a common side effect, you probably won't be able to see for a while. What is your name?" Luke asks.

The stranger was facing right where Luke was, he seemed to be in deep thought, like he was wondering whether or not he should trust him.

Well he can't see me so... How do trust someone you can't see. Luke thinks.

" My name is... Mace." Says the stranger who is evidently named Mace.

" Well Mace what do you remember? If I can ask." Luke asks.

" I might answer your question when I can see your face." Mace says obviously not trusting Luke.

" Well I might be able to help you with that we just have to get to my ship." Luke tells Mace.

" Seems like I have no other choice but to go with him." Mace grumbles quietly.

" Fine lead the way Luke. But be warned just because I can't see you doesn't mean I don't know where you are, and I assure you I can still fight." Mace warns him. Luke can't help but gulp, even though Luke hadn't had hardly any training with the force he could still feel how powerful Mace was, he had to of been at least two times more powerful than him.

Luke heads back to the hole he had fell from, with Mace directly behind him following him cautiously.

" Well I don't know how to get out of here, so we are just going to have to climb out of here." Luke says pulling out his gun that had a grappling hook in it. When it's securely attached to the jungle floor up above.

" So I'll have to carry you." Luke tells Mace.

" I can handle myself." Mace says clearly annoyed at the fact he couldn't see.

" Okay suit yourself." Luke says trailing off. Luke climbs up the rope. Once he's at the top he yells down to Mace.

" You can come up now!"

" There's no need." Mace says from behind him. This startles Luke and he nearly falls into the hole again. But his arm is grabbed and is pulled up back to safety.

" You got to be more careful." Mace says letting go of his arm.

" Thanks, how did you get up here?" Luke asks slightly amazed.

" I jumped." Mace states like its the most obvious thing in the world.

" A thirty foot jump!" Luke says.

" It..." Mace never got to finish his sentence because they where surrounded by droids.

" Drop you weapons! I said drop em." One of the droids commands.

" What type of weapons to they have?" Mace asks.

" Blasters." Luke says then grabs his lightsaber. With a hiss his lightsaber came to life. Mace does the same, and his lightsaber was blue.

I hope he knows what he's doing. Luke thinks a little worried for Mace sense he couldn't see.

" Jedi! Shoot them!" The same droids orders.

" Roger roger." The other droids respond in sync. Then they start shooting.

Luke blocks the fire but is tiring quickly not quite used to this.

I wish I haven't been so busy then maybe Ben could have shown me the proper way to do this.

He sees that the droids where distracted and uses that to his advantage and destroys them.

He passes a quick glance to Mace and sees there are way more droids shooting at him, but he was blocking them with such ease and grace it was like he wasn't blind.

That must be what a Jedi master looks like. Luke thinks in awe.

Mace sends a force wave to the droids and they all go flying hitting a tree and crumbling to pieces.

" That should do it." Mace says. Luke just stares at him in awe

" Hey Luke do you think you could stop starring and show me where you ship is?" Mace asks.

" Yeah sure right this way." A little embarrassed that Mace has caught him starring.

Luke walks out of the jungle with Mace right behind him.

" Here it is." Luke says gesturing towards his red and white starfighter.

" I can't see, remember?" Mace says a little annoyed.

" Oh yeah..." Luke says trailing off.

" So i gonna have to take you back to my ship, on there I I have something that will help the effects where off." Luke tells him. Mace just nods.

Luke climbs into his starfighter, with Mace right behind him. Luke leads Mace over to the co pilot seat, then sits in the pilot seat.

" Do you need this?" Mace asks holding out the com to Luke.

Luke sighs and takes it.

" You turned it off while someone was telling you to get the hell out of here, didn't you?" Mace asks.

" How did you know?" Luke asks clearly surprised.

" I did that once to my master, let's just say it didn't end well." Mace says shuddering slightly.

" Yeah, to my sister." Luke tells him.

" Good luck with that one." Mace says.

" I will be lucky if I make it out with all my limbs in tacked." Luke says wincing.

Luke turns on his com.

" Hey Leia, I'm leaving Felucia right now." Luke says starting his plane up.

" HEY LEIA! THATS ALL YOU GOING TO SAY?! I'VE BEEN WORRIED SICK ABOUT YOU LUKE! I THOUGHT SOMETHING BAD HAD HAPPENED TO YOU! DON'T YOU EVER PULL SOMETHING LIKE THAT AGAIN! YOU HEAR ME!" Leia yells at him through the com. Luke winces at how loud she was yelling.

" I see what you mean my making it out with all your limbs in tacked." Mace says rubbing his ear. Luke just nods.

" I won't Leia, I promise. But I'm coming in with someone and he's been in a carbon freeze chamber for quite sometime and can't see, do think you could get the medicine that helps were the effects off?" Luke asks his sister.

" Yes I can Luke, but don't think I'm gonna let you go that easy." She states before turning off her com.

" She's gonna kill you." Mace says.

" Yeah she is." Luke replies before setting off into space.


End file.
